When you find someone to love
by Renii-chan
Summary: After falling in love Eridan tries making Gamzee his lover. Will he be able to have a serious relationship with him? AU/ Yaoi


He knew there was nothing he could do. His feeling could reach anyone. It didn't matter what kind of feelings he had for someone… in the end it was always nothing. Maybe he should try not being so emotional. Not having feelings would make everything so much easier maybe that was his best option. But he couldn't help it. His feelings just wouldn't stop!

He always fell for the wrong person. However, this time it was just impossible, there was really no hope. This time the person that he fell in love with was the only one that he really couldn't understand at all, actually that no one could understand at all. Ampora knew that he was a good person, but he could never tell what the other was thinking.

That person was known as someone that couldn't understand the word 'love'. He wouldn't mind having a one night stand with a person that asked for it but after that… there would be nothing. If you begged for something more he'd only laugh at you. Everything would end just like that.

Eridan knew that so well, he didn't do anything with Makara yet. He saw that happening so many times. Even though he knew that he was trying to make the other feel something for him, now their relation seemed even worst than before. He was starting to lose all the hope and courage that he, somehow, gave himself.

If he had just one opportunity with Gamzee then he wanted it to be special! If he could make the one he loved want at least his body then it would be somehow ok. He just had to make Makara's body want him more than anything! His body needed to desire Ampora's body more than anything. He had just one opportunity to do that.

Some weeks passed, he had everything planned in his mind. He couldn't fail. Even if he wasn't going to receive any love or any feelings back at least Gamzee would be his partner more than once. If at least one of his heads desired him, that would be enough to make him happy.

He went to the gay bar where Karkat insisted in going. He was the only person that always knew where Makara was. Ampora didn't want to let Vantas know what he was planning to do but if he wanted to find his prey he needed to talk to him.

"Hello Kar, it's been a wwhile." He sat next to the boy many people would think was under age.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ERIDAN?" He was always in such a good mood. If you ignored the fact that he's almost screaming you could have a nice conversation with him. But he should hurry, Karkat's "friend" would be there in no time.

"Nothing much just a little chat. But, it's unusual for you to be here all by yourself. Havving problems with Gam?" Maybe the topic was entering too fast, however he needed to know where Makara was.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT GAMZEE? HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, OK?" He was probably a little drunk.

"Ok, Kar. Do you knoww wwhere Gam is?" Fuck, Vantas was going to find out! He's not stupid, he would know right away!

"OH, SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE ERIDAN! YOU JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCK GAMZEE IS! ARE YOU SO LONELY THAT YOU WANT TO HAVE A FUCK WITH GAMZEE NOW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Good, now Karkat knows it. Luckily he won't remember it by tomorrow but he couldn't help feeling nervous.

"Of course that's wwrong. I don't knoww wwhat you're talkin' about. I just asked wwhere he wwas, it's not like I wwant something wwith him."

"YEAH, SURE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE OR EVEN TALK TO GAMZZE, RIGHT? HE SHOULD BE IN HIS SHITTY HOUSE NOW."

"…" As Eridan was about to continue their conversation, someone who wasn't invited sat on the other side of Karkat. And since it was that person next to him, Ampora's presence was going to disappear.

Whenever John was there Vantas would only give attention to him. It was his time to go, he found out what he wanted and the other boys wouldn't even notice he actually left. He just murmured something and went in the exit direction.

He knew where Gamzee's house was, it wouldn't take long for him to get there. It wasn't really big, but it was enough for him and some random sex. When he got closer it didn't look like the owner of the house was there. He was normally so loud but you couldn't hear anything from inside the house.

Without realizing it, he started remembering all the things that had happened till then. But one of the things that most amazed him was that even after falling in love so many times, Makara was the first person that made him feel that way. He never knew his heart could beat that fast. He was never able to have a serious relationship with someone. All the other could do was break his heart, but he couldn't help falling in love with the smallest trace of kindness. Maybe he just couldn't learn.

He stopped daydreaming and knocked on the door, no answer. He tried doing it one more time. But, again the same thing happened. Maybe there was no one there and he was only wasting his time. Eridan wasn't going to give up, not now. He knocked once again and called Gamzee's name. He was lucky, some seconds after doing that he heard some noises inside the house. And, in no time, the person that he wanted to see was in front of him.

"Bro, what do you want?" asked the boy with a smiling face. It looked like he had just woken up, his hair was all messed up and he was just wearing boxers. He didn't even have his makeup on, his naked face and half-naked body was such a good vision that Ampora had no words; they just died inside his mouth.

Seeing that the other boy wouldn't pronounce a word he just invited him to come in. It was quite dark inside but it all looked too comfortable in a weird way.

He knew, from the moment he stepped there that he was going to be Gamzee's. He was going to make him feel so good that Makara would want to do him all night.

He approached the taller boy, gently poised his arms around the other's shoulders and moved closer. They stared into each others eyes, when there weren't more than a few centimetres separating their lips, there was nothing to be done. It was going to happen.

The kiss that Eridan started was soon controlled by Gamzee. He knew what Ampora wanted, so he was going to give it to him. Without losing time he took his cape and scarf off while his mouth was being attacked by the guy with messy hair.

Gamzee pushed him to the nearest wall; he could feel the other's boner and that just made him more excited! He couldn't help wanting to make the little motherfucker suffer a bit. He held Eridan's hair more violently which made him groan. Makara loved being the one controlling the situation.

He removed the others shirt while pressing his member against his knee. Feeling his naked chest just made Ampora's body become hotter. They touched each other's cocks, they couldn't think about anything else.

They fell on the floor as Eridan, on top of Gamzee put his length inside his mouth giving little kisses, hickeys and bits. At the same time the one at the bottom inserted his tongue inside the others butt and began licking it. The sea lover got a little surprised by the others action, seemed like he wanted to finish it quickly, but continued pleasuring the other.

Eridan had prepared himself for this occasion, when he masturbated he started putting his finger in so he would be more "prepared" for the right occasion. He knew Makara wasn't famous for being gentle, even if you were a fucking virgin he wouldn't take it easy on you.

He entered with his tongue in Ampora's spot and after that the tongue was replaced by his finger. The one that stopped giving the blowjob tried to relax; there was a little of sperm in his mouth even though the other hadn't come yet.

He was already lying on the floor when Gamzee took off the two fingers that were inside; he approached him and murmured, in his playful voice, near his ear:

"I'm gonna… put it in."

The only thing that Eridan could do was nod and after some seconds he could feel that big thing entering him. He tried not to moan but he couldn't stop the tears that were falling from his eyes. What in the beginning was only pain was now pleasure.

He couldn't think about anything else but how he was happy. He had become one with the person he loved, in no time he'd feel him cumming inside him. He would be so happy if he could teach Gamzee that happiness, if he could make the other feel the same thing he was feeling.

The one in control of the situation was going so fast that Ampora thought he was going to be broken into two. But when it looked like both of them were going to cum, he started listening to an annoying noise.

He woke up in his bed; he could feel his member pulsing. He couldn't believe he had a wet dream and he didn't even cum. It had looked so realistic, so real.

The only thing he could do now is became this dream his reality.

**The Motherfucking End!**** hOnK! :o)**

~~3~~

Hello! This fic is my little surprise for my troll prince, Honkkie!

If you enjoyed reading this at least a little that will make me really happy! (●´ω｀●)

This is my first Homestuck fanfic so I'm sorry if it's too OOC! o(；△；)o And, this is also my first fic in English, so if you see a mistake you can blame my beautiful beta xWinterHeart! (THANK YOU! (〃∇〃) )

Reviews are always nice! C:


End file.
